1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hand held tools, and more particularly relates to tools used to manipulate fasteners located in areas prone to exposure to the elements including, but not limited to ice, sand, mud, etc.
2. Background Information
Many times fasteners are used in external locations where environmental concerns become an issue in manipulating such fasteners. For instance, domestic irrigation and utilities frequently use plastic utility boxes that are buried in the ground, typically at or near the ground surface. Oftentimes, such boxes are fastened shut through use of a fastener (typically a bolt) and/or a nut. To open such a utility box, a user needs to use a nut driver or other tool to manipulate the bolt/nut holding it shut. The term “utility box” herein including (but not limited to): underground power boxes, telephone boxes, fiber optic boxes, underground water meters, and irrigation valve boxes.
To protect the bolt head, hereinafter “nut”, when installed in the field, such boxes are typically outfitted with a recess into which the nut rests. A recess is typically utilized so that contact to the external portion of the box (by equipment or materials, etc.) will not cause damage to the nut and/or fastening closure. If such a fastener was damaged, then obviously it may become exceedingly more difficult to remove the fastener and open the box.
One of the problems with having such a recess is that the recess itself is prone to filling with environmental debris. While it may be possible to insert a plug or cap into the recess, thereby preventing such debris from entering in to the recess, typically the recess is left uncovered. Examples of debris that can accumulate within such a recess include dirt, mud, sand and water. Water within such a recess, in the wintertime, will freeze thereby creating a chunk of ice over the nut. If the recess is filled with ice, or other debris, the nut may be completely inaccessible to manipulation. In such an instance, a person wishing to gain access to the box will have to use a screwdriver or pocketknife to scrape within the recess hoping to clear the debris out of the way. In the context of ice, typically the utilization of such a knife or screwdriver in a chiseling action can cause damage to the recess and/or user of said knife/screwdriver.
What is needed is a tool for allowing a user to clean such debris from the area surrounding the nut and also for removing the nut itself. The present invention and/or embodiments of the present invention satisfy this need.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.